naruto y los viajeros de ivalice
by haruhiro213
Summary: mi primer fic. pasen y lean naruto después de fallar el examen de graduación y ser engañado por mizuki es rescatado por un grupo de sujetos con grandes habilidades (mal resumen )
Hola amigos de fanfiction, me presento soy haruhiro213 nuevo en fanfic como autor, este es mi primer fic y espero les guste es un crossover de final fantasy y final fantasy tactics , naruto y elementos de otros animes según lo vea conveniente

Como ya lo dije es mi primer fic, así que por favor si alguien tiene una recomendación o crítica constructiva, me gustaría mucho que me dejaran un comentario para que con esto pueda subir mejores capítulos y fics, bueno sin más los dejo con la historia.

renuncioa de derechos: ni naruto ni finalfantasy me pertenseses son de sus respectivos creadores

 **Los viajeros de ivalice**

 **Era un día común en la aldea de la hoja, aldeanos paseando por las calles de konoha, shinobis yendo y viniendo de misiones un típico dia en la aldea de konoha, incluso para nuestro simpático héroe de marcas en las mejillas que se encontraba escapando por las calles de la aldea de un escuadrón de jonnin y chunin de la hoja ya que estos se encontraban furiosos por sus constantes bromas que en opinión del rubio eran inofensivas.**

 _\- Naruto solo espera a que te atrapemos lamentaras haber pintado el monumento de los hokages!.-__ grito un jonnin mientras corría detrás del pelirrubio ya muy cerca de atraparlo junto a sus compañeros .

 _-jajaja, y ustedes se hacen llamar ninjas de la hoja ustedes nunca podrán atrapar al increíble naruto uzumaki dattebayo.-__ se burló naruto para después arrojar una bomba de humo y así por fin perder a sus persecutores escondiéndose hábil mente en un callejón_ – _uff esta ves casi me atrapan pero no al final no pudieron con migo bueno creo que iré por un tazón de ramen dattebayo._ -_saliendo del callejón nuestro singular héroe de marcas en las mejillas, se disponía a ir a su restaurante favorito de toda konoha el ichiraku ramen ,cuando vio dos de los ninjas que previamente lo perseguían caminar a su localización_.- carajo no se supone que tengan que volveré ahora que ago.-_presa del pánico busco el lugar más cercano para esconderse, que resultaba ser un pequeño local, viéndolo como el mejor lugar se apresuró a entrar .

 **-dentro del local-**

- _aquí estaré a salvo en este lugar por un rato no creo que se les ocurra buscarme aquí adentro.-__ ya mas relajado el uzumaki observo el lugar que resultaba era una biblioteca estantes con libros de todos tipos una parte del lugar tenia el ala shinobi donde se encontraban pergaminos con historia del mundo ninja y uno que otro pergamino de jutsus de baja categoría asi como en el centro de la biblioteca se encontraba la parte para aquellos usuarios de la bilbioteca que constava de mesas sillas para la comodidad de los que hay entraban ._ - _valla parece que termine dentro de una biblioteca creo que le echare un vistazo_.-_y asi naruto recorrió todo el lugar tomo lo que mas le intereso que a diferencia de lo que todos pensarían no fueron pergaminos de juntsu de la sección ninja, sino libro de ficción y aventura de lugares increíbles con magia y creaturas exóticas asi una ves que tomo lo que más le intereso se fue a la parte donde estaban los asientos y se dispuso a leer._- _bueno pues aver de que se tratan.-__ asi naruto estuvo inmerso en la lectura por un largo tiempo que para el por interés en la historia el tiempo no le parecía mucho cuando alfin se disponía a retirarse y volver a su departamento una vos lo detuvo.

 _-veo que te interesa las historias de fantasía y aventura muchacho.-__ fueron las palabras del dueño del lugar un hombre mayor mientras se acercaba por uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca._ _-ahh lo siento señor yo ya me iba perdón si lo molesto.-_ contesto el pelirrubio sobresaltado por la repentina aparición del hombre y sabiendo que lo podira sacar a patadas por estar hay dentro como gran parte de los aldeanos hacían _._-eh muchacho no hay problema con que estes aquí este es un lugar público, así que cualquiera en esta aldea puede venir cuando quiera no me moleta.-__ sorprendido de las palabras del hombre y la falta de hostilidad naruto le agradesio._ _-etto grasias pero aun así ya estaba por irme asi que adiós._

 ___ el hombre observo como se dirigía a la salida para luego solo dar un suspiro y volver a hablarle mientras caminaba asía el pelirrubio con un libro entres sus mandos._- _hey muchacho si realmente te interesan la clase de historia que estabas leyendo este libro te encantara de eso estoy seguro.-_ ya enfrente del rubio de marcas en las mejillas le entrego el libro era de una pasta gruesa de cuero desgastado que dava a entender que el libro era viejo, naruto estaba por rechazar dicho objeto cuando el sujeto volvió a hablar._- _puedes quedar con échale una mirada si no te gusta puedes venir y regresármelo.-_

-etto grasias por el libro abuelo lo conservare.- _asi una ves con el libro en sus mandos salio del lugar no sin antes despedirse del dueño y ´prometer que volveria en otra ocasión ya que avia sido muy amable, una ves afuera naruto tomo rumbo a su departamento _

 **\- -Fuera del local-**

"ese oji-san fue muy amable con migo incluso me dio este libro." _pensó mientras miraba dicho libro __-mm.. "Aventuras en ivalice la búsqueda de los cristales" valla titulo no parece muy interesante, bueno será mejor que me apresure a llegar a mi apartamento ya es tarde y mañana tengo que llegar a la academia temprano para la prueba de graduación a gennin._ \- _así nuestro héroe apresuro su marcha asía su hogar, no sin antes pasar por comida a ichiraku ramen ya que con todo lo vivido ese dia no había tenido tiempo de comer una ves satisfecho después de 5 tazones de ramen salido del restaurante y se marchó alfín a su hogar_

 _ **-departamento Uzumaki-**_

 _-ahh que día no creí pasarme todo este dia escondido en una biblioteca leyendo-_ _una ves en su apartamendo naruto su avitacion dejando el libro en su mesa de noche para después entrar a su baño y tomo una ducha al salir ya más relajado se puso su pijama y recostarse en la cama para dormir._ " _ahh no puedo dormir_."_ sin poder consiliar el sueño nuestro rubio hiperactivo se levando y observo el obsequio que le avían dado, después de pensarlo un poco lo tomo y abrió en la primera paguina._ _-"capitulo 1_ _la desaparición de los cristales el inicio de una aventura_ _...-_ _así empeso a leer sin darse cuenta que al momento de abrirlo dicho libro solto una pequeña onda de energía y un pequeño brillo aparesio en este._-" _caminando por un sendero en las montañas los miembros de mi clan y yo nos dirigíamos a un pueblo de vieras a cumplir una misión de captura , nada muy peligroso ya que solo eran vandidos que se escondían hay . cuando estábamos a punto de llegar el cielo se empezó a oscurecer, nuves de tormenta aparecieron la tierra empeso a temblar no saviamos que estaba pasando pero no podíamos quedarnos a pensar estábamos en peligro ya que te temblr ocaciono un derrumve buscando un refugio entramos a una cueva cercana poco después de entrar yo la entrada fue tapada por el derrumbe sin mas que hacer greg conjuro_ _ **fira**_ _en su palma para iluminar el lugar la cueva era mas profunda de lo que paresia sin poder salir por donde entramos desidimos seguir por la cueva para buscar una salida todal lo peor que nos podíamos encontrar hay era "zombies" o "mal de ojo"yo aun me pregunto quien fue el sabio que le puso asi a esa creatura un murciélago sobrealimentado con un solo ojo balla que se esforso, pero enfin estuvimos caminando adentrándonos cada ves mas, sin señal de iluminasion salvo la que nos brindaba greg con su magia no paresia que el lugar se fuera a acabas fue entonces que notamos que la cueva ya no paresia tanto una cueva sino como si fuera una vieja estructura con paredes mas lisas creímos era un templo o por lo menos sus ruinas una ves hay Arturo nuestro sabio alquimista por su naturalesa curiosa se puso a investigar a nosotros no nos dio importancia ya que siempre se ponía de ese modo, no fue esta que un grito de sorpresa nos hiso voltiar asia el pidiendo una explicación aun sobresaltado nos enpeso a contar la prosedensia del templo y lo que contenia gran sorpresa fue la que nos llevamos cuando conto que hay posiblemente estuviera uno de los legendarios cristales missidianos de gran poder después de desir eso retomo su investigasion sobre las ruinas para guiarnos asia el lugar donde encontraríamos el cristal era raro no toparnos con ningún obstáculo ya que si en ese templo realmente se encontraba dicho cristal debería de esta bien protegido pero nada nisiquiera creturas salvajes alfin llegamos a una cámara aparte donde Arturo nos conto que estaría el cristal todos nos emocionamos por poder verlo un gran descubrimiento para nosotros que trairia gran reputación y respeto a nuestro clan, ya sin poder contener la emoción yo me adelante a entrar lo que encontré hay me desepciono no havia rastro de nada ningún cristal solo unas escrituras talladas en la pared solo eso o fue lo que crei asta que todo me empezó a dar vueltas de repente veía como frente a mi estaba un enorme cristal que lentamente desaparesia después después todo comenso a darme vueltas otra ves para después repetirse lo mismo solo que el lugar paresia diferente y el cristal también asi se repitió esas visiones 3 veses mas cuando las viciones acabaron no paresia que mis compañeros se hubiesen preocupado por mi porque según ellos solo me quede hay parada mientras veía a Arturo traducir el escrito sobresaltado al termianr de traducir nos conto que esa realmente era la cámara del cristal de la tierra y que tenia una magia ancestral muy poderosa que evitava que alquie lo retirara de hay, también nos conto que si los cristales eran retirados no se saba que consecuensas trairian nuestras tierras nosabiamos que hacer si ese cristal ya no estaba era logico creer que los demás ya no estaban también mas por la visión que yo había tenido estaba segura los demás cristales habían desaparecido y no savia que hacer de repente todo empeso a temblar y caer asi como una intensa luz empeso a cubrirnos a todos antes de que todo se volviera oscur…_ _," __ acabando de leer las primera hojas cambio la página contenía imágenes con sus descripciones creaturas del libro rasas habilidades nada mas así estuvo entre paginas buscando continuar con la historia pero solo se encontró con un símbolo que reconoció de las páginas anteriores un pentagrama mágico talvez no igual que el que el anterior pero se parecía inconscientemente puso su mano en esta y el libro tomo un brillo muy tenue apenas visible solo si se le veía detalladamente volvió a cambiar de página y esta estaba en blanco repitió la acción y la siguiente estaba igual así lo hiso infinidad de veces hasta que llego al final del libro._- _pero que ese viejo medio un libro que ni siquiera estaba terminado no se porque me dijo que me mintió disiendo que me encantaría el libro talves lo aria si estuviera terminada, pero no como sea si no está completo luego se lo regresare ya tengo que dormir "mañana es la prueba de graduación y esta vez no fallare me covertire en un en un gran ninja y próximo hokage estoy seguro de que mañana será un gran día."__ Olvidándose del tema del libro y recordando la prueba que habría al dia siguiente durmió sin notar como en su mesa de noche el libro empezaba a brillar con intensidad para después abrirse en la página del círculo mágico y soltar un pulso de energía, esto solo era el inicio de lo que estaba por venir._

 **-al día siguiente en la academia-**

 **_** nos encontramos en la academia más específicamente en la clase de uzumaki naruto donde se pueden ver a los candidatos a gennin esperando a que inicie la clase todo esto sin señal del rubio **-** _muy bien clase espero que estén listos para la prueba de hoy –_ hablo el profesor de la clase que era un hombre joven con una cicatriz horizontal en medio de la nariz todo esto mientras cerraba la puerta del salón._ _-ahh espere un momento iruka-sensei.- __ se escuchó una vos que en definitiva era la de naruto que corría apresurado en dirección a la puerta del salón cruzándola solo momentos antes de que esta se cerrara_- _naruto se puede saber porque legas tan tarde que no puedes llegar temprano por lómenos el día del examen- __ pregunto un poco molesto su profesor por la falta de responsabilidad que demostraba el chico al nunca llegar temprano a la academia aun en días importantes como lo era ese_- _perdón iruka-sensei no volverá a pasar.- -está bien ve a sentarte para poder empezar la prueba escrita.- __ una vez sentado el profesor repartió las hojas del examen mientras y les pidió que comenzaran, 30 minutos después se podía ver como algunos ya habían acabado el examen y descansaban cómodamente y otros que estaban por acabar con claras dificultades al contestar sobra decir que naruto se encontraba en el segundo grupo 15 minutos después ya todos avían terminado y entregado los exámenes _- _muy bien chicos es hora de la siguiente prueba tendrán que hacer un bushin un kawarimi y un henge, muy bien los iré nombrando para que pasen a realizar la prueba.- __ los fue llamando uno por uno donde todos realizaban los tres jutsus básicos sin problemas y los profesores anotaban sus resultados así hasta que llegó como último el turno de naruto._ _-Uzumaki naruto tu turno.-__ hablo mizuki el otro profesor de la clase, al escuchar su nombre naruto bajo y realizo la sustitución remplazándose con uno de los asientos y la transformación transformándose en iruka pero al llegar al jutsu de clonación nada resulto bien ya que al realizarlo después de despejarse la nube de humo solo se podía ver aun desfigurado y pálido clon de naruto que no permanesio mucho tiempo hay ya que a los pocos segundos desapareció demostrando así que era un clon muy malo e inestable _–los siento naruto pero a no poder hacer correctamente el bushin me temo que no me queda de otra que reprobarte-_ hablo iruka con algo de lastima por el chico viendo como este regresaba a su asiento con la mirada decaída, una vez terminada la última prueba(no agrego la te rendimiento físico porque no se me da la gana y que en otros fics solo la agregan principalmente para demostrar las habilidades ocultas que tenia naruto pero en este fic empieza de cero como en el anime)iruka asi como mizuki procedieron a nombrar a los alumnos para darles su banda con el símbolo de la hoja.

_ una vez que terminaron de entregar las bandas iruka felicito a los que aprobaron y dedico unas palabras de a poyo para los que no procediendo después de eso a retirarse, asi uno a uno los resien graduados se retiraban de igual manera empezó a retirarse naruto con un semblante triste por reprobar de nuevo asta que una mano en su hombro lo detuvo- _mizuki-sensei que pasa-_ pregunto naruto aun con tristesa en su voz_- _bueno solo era para preguntarte si conocías la prueba especial para convertirte en gennin-_ _le contesto con una sonrisa algo maliciosa que no fue vista por el pelirrubio al escuchar acerca de otra prueba para convertirse en un shinobi_- _una prueba especial para convertirme en gennin? Enserio?-_ pregunto con esperanzas_- _así que enserio no lo sabes e pensé que iruka-sensei ya te lo habría contado, pues veras hay un pergamino especial en la oficina del hokage si logras sacarlo de hay y aprender aunque sea un solo jutsu serás aprobado inmediatamente como gennin-_ _le contesto con su sonrisa maliciosa cada vez más visible en su rostro al ver la reacción del rubio_- _enserio si logro aprender uno de esos jutsus aprobare, entonces lo hare aprobare esa prueba especial y me convertiré en un ninja-__ hablo con determinación para luego escuchar las palabras de su sensei_- _o enserio lo aras entonces tienes mucho que hacer ya que solo tienes ata el anochecer para aprender el jutsu-__ exaltado por las palabras de mizuki salió corriendo del salo para hacer la supuesta prueba especial_- _gracias mizuki-sensei pasare la prueba gracias a usted nos vemos!-_ _se despidió con prisa para hacer la prueba sin notar como mizuki comenzaba a reír de una manera escalofriante.

 **-bosque de konoha-**

_en una zona apartada del área de vivientes en un espacio boscoso se puede ver un intenso resplandor blanco que dura alrededor de 5minutos para al final de este revelar 4 cuerpos esparcidos por la zona aparentemente inconscientes y con ropas poco comunes en las naciones elementales, a unos 15metros de ellos se encontraba naruto exhausto por el entrenamiento para aprender uno de los kinjutsus de pergamino estaba tan distraído que no nota la llegada de uno de sus senseis_- _naruto!-__ exclamo iruka con agitación_- _ah iruka-sensei fue muy difícil pero pude aprender una técnica de el pergamino ahora podre ser un shinobi no-__ hablo naruto con alegría y algo de cansancio ya que al mostrarle la técnica a iruka pro fin podría graduarse_- _de que estas hablando naruto robaste el pergamino sagrado de los hokages estas en serios problemas, iremos directamente a la torre hokage para que expliques porque robaste el pergamino-__ le contesto serio por la situación_ – _pero iruka-sensei si ise lo que me dijo mizuki-sensei tome el pergamino y aprendí una de sus técnicas como prueba especial para graduarme- -vamos naruto porque mizuki te diría algo com…ahh-_ sin previo aviso iruka empujo a naruto para después recibir de lleno una fuma shuriken en su espalda- _iruka-sensei!-_ grito naruto con terror al ver la sangre escurrir por la espalda de su sensei preguntándose quien arrojo dicho artefacto que daño seriamente a su maestro solo para encontrarse con mizuki riendo_- _mizuki-sensei cuidado hay un intruso en la aldea acaba de atacar a iruka-sensei-__ hablo naruto sin darse cuenta que en realidad aquel que lastimo a su maestro y amigo iruka no fue otro que mizuki_- _jajaja enserio que eres un idiota demonio el que lastimo a iruka fui yo pero esa no era mi intensión ya que quería lastimar era a ti-__ contesto entre risas y burlas asía naruto._(lo que sige me lo saltare ya que me da pereza escribir algo que todo conocedor de naruto sabe)

_Cerca de la ubicación de naruto y los demás se puede ver como una bella chica de aproximadamente 15 años pelo castaño hasta los hombros ojos azules esbelta, de piel clara vistiendo unas armadura ligera que estaba compuesta de unas hombreras un peto sencillo un par de guanteletes con el diseño de una cruz a lo largo, una falta echa de pequeñas placas de acero, y unas botas de acero, que lentamente se despertaba de su inconciencia con la vista borrosa y desorientada por la zona en que se encontraba _- _uhh donde estoy-__ se preguntó ya que no recordaba que el templo antiguo estuviera cerca de un bosque como en el que se encontraba_- _greg, Arturo, Sara, azuna!-__ observo a sus compañeros inconscientes antes de actuar rápidamente __-"_ _ **esna"**_ -_conjuro su hechizo para que se recuperaran sus compañeros(nota ya que no estaban heridos físicamente no creí que cura fuera el adecuando ya que esna es la magia que cura casi cualquier problema de estado creí que era el más indicado) un leve resplandor gris cubrió a sus compañeros por unos instantes antes de que estos se empezarán a mover señal de estar despertando_- _um, kira que pasa donde estamos-__ pregunto una chica con apariencia inusual a tener un sombrero de punta rojo de donde salían dos largas orejas de apariencia de conejos, usa el cabello blanco suelto asta la altura de su espalda baja, portaba un traje rojo, medias hasta los muslos concuños tacones de color blanco y en la cintura tenía dos estoques de esgrimista(usa la vestimenta estándar de los magos rojos)_- _no se dónde estamos azuna, pero ahora que estamos todos despiertos debemos de averiguar que lugar es este -__ le respondió a su amiga con alivio de ver que sus compañeros se encontraban bien_ _-si tal vez sea lo mejor este lugar no se ve peligroso pero tampoco reconozco este tipo de bosque_-_ escucharon hablar a Arturo un hombre joven con el cabello castaño, de ojos verdes y delgado, usaba uso lentes una túnica azul con blanco y en su espalda tenía un gran bastón de madera que terminaba en forma de T con extraños objetos colgados al final de este(quiero aclarar que algunos tendrán doble o triple profesión y que los pondré con la vestimenta que les quede mejor a mi parecer )_- _porque no simplemente le pedimos a Sara que eche un vistazo desde el cielo no creo que estemos muy lejos del pueblo al que nos dirigíamos-__ fue la idea de un pequeño y adorable? Ser que usaba un sobrero en punta color crema de las cuales sobresalían unas orejas no alargadas no tan grandes como las de su amiga azuna un túnica azul marino y un bastón curvado (traje de mago negro y aclaro que no le describí la cara porque de los magos negros solo se ven los ojos XD)_- _no es una mala idea greg pero al no saber dónde estamos es peligroso que nos separemos será mejor permanecer juntos-_ _fue la respuesta de la ya mencionada Sara que si bien pensaba que sería más rápido y fácil volar por los alrededores no sabía que peligros asechaban al no conocer la zona, Sara era una mujer bella con el pelo corto revuelto de color azul (como el peinado de xenovia de high school dxd) con unos pequeños cuernos y de su espalda unas alas de paraciencia de murciélago lo suficiente mente grandes para cargar su peso vestía blanca que cubría solo la parte superior y brazos de su cuerpo unos pantalones azules estilo árabe( sdpnoticias/2015/03/20/20150320131345_2014-Fashion-Leisure-cotton-font-b-balloon-b-font-font-b-pants-b-font-wholesale-for_ ) y unas zapatillas blancas_- _en ese caso_ _será mejor que nos apresuremos a encontrar la aldea no tardará mucho en anochecer- -ya escucharon a Kira vamos-__ así el pequeño grupo empezó a caminar por un par de minutos en busca de la pequeña aldea de vieras hasta que escucharon un grito a pocos metros de ellos_- _Mizuki no lo hagas!-__ fue el grito que escucharon al otro lado de los matorrales de bosque un grito desesperado que llamo la curiosidad del grupo asiendo que se dirigieran hay sin siquiera pensarlo, al llegar a dicho lugar la imagen que se podía ver no les gusto para nada un joven con una gran herida en la espalda apoyado en el tronco de un árbol a unos metros de un hombre que aparentaba la misma edad del anterior, este estaba a punto de clavarle su katana a un chico de unos 12 años con cortes y golpes por todo su cuerpo(si yo tampoco se cómo consiguió la katana o si lo se? )Rápidamente Kira se interpuso entre el chico y su agresor deteniendo la katana con una pesada espada de dos manos en una postura defensiva solida_- _quien se supone que eres tu y porque proteges al demonio!-__ grito colerizado el agresor por haber frustrado su ataque para acabar con la vida del chico que estaba en shock al creer que su fin avía llegado_- _soy Kira una paladín y como tal no puedo dejar que lastimes a un niño indefenso así que será mejor que desistas de tu agresión ahora mismo-__ después de haber terminado de hablar su compañera azuna ya se encontraba ayudando a él joven de la herida en la espalda curando lentamente mientras los demás se posicionaban a los costados de su amiga que seguía en postura defensiva_- _una paladín jajaja solo eres una niña tonta que acaso no sabes que quien tu crees que es un chico en realidad es un demonio es por eso que lo asesinare ahora mismo al igual que te matare a ti y a tus amiguitos si interfieren__ -hablo mizuki antes de retroceder esperando que con sus palabras los sujetos que el no conocía y que no le interesaban para nada se fueran_- _creo que no desistirá de atacar al chico Kira que hacemos ahora?-__ pregunto un calmado Arturo que ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con situaciones similares_- _ustedes vean que el chico este bien yo me encargo de el-__ tal como pidió kira los demás fueron a ver el estado de naruto mientas ella se preparaba para incapacitar a el actual enemigo_- _si no se irán matare junto con el demonio!_-_ grito con fuerza antes de abalanzarse contra kira intentando un tajo descendente que fue bloqueado por la espada de Kira en posición horizontal_- _el único demonio que veo aquí eres tu por tratar de hacer algo tan horrible a un niño-_ _después de dichas palabras iso retrocedes a mizuki para inmediatamente después soltar un corte ascendente logrando un leve corte en el chaleco táctico de mizuki furioso se lanzó soltando una serie de cortes desde todos los ángulos que eran bloqueados fácilmente por la espada de kira y su solida defensa_- _si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer no lograras nada contra mi ríndete ya-__ las palabras de kira siguieron de un rápido tajo que logro desarmar a su oponente_- _maldita esto no se quedara así ne-tora-inu-ushi-usagi-tora-_ _comenzó a hacer sellos para después con una sonrisa arrogante lanzar su ataque- _mueran_ _ **Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu**_ _(_ _火遁・鳳仙火の術_ _ **?**_ _elemento fuego, llamas del Fénix) -__ de la boca de mizuki salieron disparadas pequeñas bolas de fuego dirigidas no solo a la paladín si no todos los demás que estaba atrás con naruto e iruka_- _cobarde acabare con esto de una vez por todas-_ una energía blanca brillante comenzó a rodear la espada de kira antes e que a una gran velocidad cortara tods las bolas de fuego antes de llegar a sus objetivos para después acercarse el shinobi traidor y darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo expulso con fuerza estallándose contra el tronco de un árbol y quedando inconsciente(si no termino son muchos golpes o cortes ya que los paladines son así no le tiran mucho a la violencia incluso en final fantasy tactics tienen un "ataque" que consiste en hablar con su enemigo y se retire pacíficamente sin pelear sumándole el ataque de desarme sus mejores ataques son cruz santa y hoja sactus que esos si son fuertes) una vez terminado el combate kira enfundo su arma y se dirigió con los demás encontrando a los otros dos sujetos inconscientes uno por la el shock que avía tenido y el otro por la fatiga mental que le causo la herida de la fuma shuriken_- _por fin terminas te tardaste demasiado de haber sido yo acabaría en segundos-_ fue el comentario de sara que miraba a su amiga_- _si terminarías mas rápido porque careces de gracia para la batalla sara, bueno da igual como se encuentran ellos- -se encuentran bien solo están dormidos por el estrés mental de todo esto que haremos con ellos y con el tipo de alla-__ pegunto greg refiriéndose a mizuki que permanecía inconsciente del otro lado del campo sin señal de despertar en un largo tiempo_- _esperemos a que despierten estoy segura que cuando despierten podremos ir a aldea allí entregaremos a el tipo de alla a las autoridades por ahora esperemos a que despierten._

 **Bueno eso es todo por el momento si les gusto dejen comentarios si no igual diciendo que es lo que no les gusto**

 **Aun no sé si esta historia será un narutoharem o no si alguien tiene una sugerencia coméntela y comente las chicas que quieren que entren en el harem.**

 **Espero sus comentarios entre mejor sea recibido mi primer capítulo tendré mas inspiración para los demás capítulos y asuves actualizaciones mas rápidas**

 **Se despide haruhiro213**


End file.
